Glory on the Ice
by batchgirl67
Summary: Bella Swan goes to live with her dad in Feversham, Ontario, Hockey capital of Canada, to become a professional hockey player. hockey teams are family they always have eachothers back its the strongest kind of brotherhood but what happens when a girl is thrown into the mix? jelousy,hurt and family all run thier course. Jazz/B later on in the story. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Glory on the Ice**

Bella Swan goes to live with her dad in Feversham, Ontario, Hockey capital of Canada, to become a professional hockey player. Add in the Cullens and jealous Mike and it gets crazy! Jazz/B later on in the story. ALL HUMAN

**First Fanfiction so... YAY! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Saga**

**Bella POV:**

I felt for the second time since I arrived in Feversham anxious.

I felt the pressure around me, everyone's eyes watching my every move as I skid across the ice, aware of the other team's defense gaining on me. I was heading toward my goal, to be finally able to prove to everyone in those stands that I was different. No one would stand in my way, not even _him_.

Ever since I came to this rainy town I had a smile on my face and I tried to be positive, but whenever I heard one of his remarks, I swear… you know what, it doesn't matter right now. I was approaching my destination, determination stuck on my face like… what did Emmett say? OH yeah! Like two hands stuck together with crazy glue. It doesn't make sense but that shows it. I needed to show this town that a girl can make it in this world doing what I do. It doesn't matter what size you are, but GOSH! Why did they have to be so harsh about it?

I was nearing my goal then, when suddenly everything seemed to stop the moment I heard a voice shouting in the audience that made me want to stop what I was doing and leave to find the person saying those things.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Bella POV**

The day has finally arrived. I have been waiting my whole summer and a couple of school months but… Yes! I couldn't be happier. Hi, I am Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. And today was the day I would start an amazing adventure.

I would be leaving my home in Arizona and my mom, Renee, as well as her new husband Phil, to go live with my dad, Charlie. Renee and Phil just got married a month ago so they still are acting like love-crazed rabbits on a Sunday morning. It was starting to get a little awkward now and again with some… _incidents_ happening, so I asked if I could go live with Charlie for the rest of high school.

I have always wanted to live there since I first discovered what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wanted to be a professional Hockey Player. I would of course miss my mom and Phil dearly, but I would be moving to the hockey capital of the Canada Feversham, Ontario.

I was so excited that I couldn't keep still on the plane over there. The man next to me, who seemed to be in his late thirties kept glancing at me with this look meaning, what-is-up-with-you? I felt sort of bad for him. I mean I was a fidgeting teenager that was super excited on going to the rainiest place on earth. Nope. Nothing strange or weird about that.

After three hours on a plane and an hour in the car, I was finally here, in Feversham. It was a little weird because I enjoyed the sun very much back home in Phoenix and would rather be where the heat would be all over me. Yet here I stand in the cold and rain, looking up at a very cloudy sky, a little part of me wishing to be back home. No I wanted this, remember? I mentally slapped myself and stared out before me, looking with admiration.

I went inside the home from my young childhood to unpack. You could tell when you talked to Charlie Swan, that he was a big Hockey fan. Although his house didn't show much about him, except that he rarely had guests. There was no food in the house beside an empty box of pizza on the kitchen table when I went in. I definitely needed to go grocery shopping, but also make him my famous spaghetti. Yum! I then went upstairs to my room to relax and unwind after the trip. In my room I put up hockey posters of my favorite teams, the Leafs, and the Attack and made the room suitable for living in. After redoing my room, I lied down on the bed, turned on my CD player, and thought about the day ahead of me.

Charlie was the police chief here in Feversham and was able to get me enrolled in Grey Highlands Secondary School, home to the Grey Highlands Lions in a snap and a pile of paperwork. I would be attending a school with only 320 kids, who were not only obsessed with Hockey, but who also have known each other their whole lives. I was a little scared and dreading my first day, but who knows, maybe I'll have a good day. I hope…


	2. AN

New writer

Hey guys! I have just taken this story over from twilightkaratgirl and will be finishing it. I will try to update as regularly as possible bc I know I hate it when authors don't update often. I will try to make the chapters as long as possible but I will do what I can. This will probably be a really long story bc I tend to write like that. I'll do my best to please you all but I can't promise anything. I will not be one of those people that say well I will only post if I get reviews. If you would like to leave a review then awesome I love feedback, but if not then that's fine. I have a tight schedule between school, work, hockey, guitar and band (which by the way just made it to nationals so lots of practise there) I will try to make as much time as possible for writing. And just so you know this is my fist ff so I'm new at this. Feel free to pm me anytime or check out my profile.


	3. day 1

Glory on the Ice Chapter 2

Day 1

BPOV

Where the hell is that music coming from? "_my daddy spent his life lookin up at the sky he'd cuss kick the dust sayin' son it's way to dry" _What the hell? Ohhhhh yeahhh I set the alarm on my ipod good ol' Luke Bryan waking me up! Well then I'd better get up gota make a good first impression on my first day.

First thing I do is grab a shower to get nice and clean- just because I love hockey doesn't mean I have to smell like it. I throw on some dark wash skinny jeans a blue tank top and an old Toronto maple leafs jersey. I leave my golden brown hair down with choosing blue hair chalk for today's colour** (a/n hair chalk is real it is temporary dye that you put in your hair and comes out with shampoo) **I grabbed my trusty DCs and went down stairs for a little breakfast, when I got their I realised I hadn't gotten to a grocery store lately! Ohh well looks like I'm stopping at the dinner on the way to school. I double check my bag to make sure I have everything and then I'm off.

I am sooo glad that my dad remembered I'm good with cars and got me an old F150 to fix up. I hope in my trusty old truck plug in my iPod and turn up the music. As I pull out of the driveway singing along with Eric Church it starts to rain. Oh well I'm not made of sugar am I so I guess it's no big deal.

Back to the issue at hand; a whole new school with all new people and an all new hockey team. I'm not worried about making the team and I really couldn't care less about what people think about me but I've never been big on changes in general. What am I so worried about I'm a fearless hockey playing girl who has been playing rep contact with guys for five years and guys rep hockey for seven years before that. Get yourself together Bella. It won't be anything new anyway there'll still be snotty b**** and idiots. Just on a smaller scale.

As I approach the school I note a tone of kids out front smoking. Ewe gross I hope none of those are my team mates on the school team of the community team. Smoking is the nastiest thing you can do in my opinion.

I pull into an empty space in the parking lot, turn off my music and hop out ready to face my day. I head to find my locker. I dump my books inside (my mother always said I was an organized mess, I always no where everything is but it's messy) and head off to my first class which is history with Mrs. Betts. I get there with time to spare and pick a seat on the end of the middle row so I can't be called and suck up or be automatically preserved as stupid. Despite being a hockey player I have a very high GPA.

I get out a fresh notebook and start writing my name in fancy letters on the cover when this huge-and I don't use the term huge lightly- guy with curly black hair sat down next to me.

"I don't think I've seen you around before, you must be the chiefs long lost daughter eh" the giant man said. Well I know I always wanted to come back to Feversham because it's in Canada and it's a small town but having people I don't know actually know about me is going to take some getting used to. And did he just say eh? I thought that was just a myth about Canadians saying that at the end of a sentence!

"Uh yeah that's me I'm Bella Swan" wow that _totally _sounded confident, note the sarcasm. Come on Bella your fearless on the ice and with people you know why not with strangers!?

"Emmet McCarty kick ass defence man and impressed with your chose of jerseys, can't go wrong with the good old blue and white. Go leafs!" wow this guy was loud!

"Oh yeah you're a defenseman while I bet I could get through you D because I'm also a kick ass hockey player but I'm a forward. And of course id wear a leafs jersey there are the best team in the NHL."

"To bad we will never know because you'll play shooting stars and I'll be hawks this season to totally different leagues, because I've never met anyone so confident about their hockey skills when their talking to me." Shooting stars what the hell is that?

"Shooting stars... what I'm confused what's that?" he'd better give me some answers and soon because I hate being confused!

"The Markdale shooting stars you know the girls hockey team in this county. Wow you really are a true blond" girls hockey, what does he think I am some sort of wimp I've never played girls hockey and im not starting now! I play boys hockey and that's it, I can handle it!

" I'm not playing no girls hockey never have never will, I'm playing for the osprey hawks even if it is all guys" let's see what he says about that.

"Woot woot I get a girl on my team and btw we get one change room per team even if there is girls because it's a small arena. So I hope your ok with me seeing you in your underwear."

"Hahaha very funny don't make a big deal out of something so simple. And FYI you wouldn't be the first guy to see me in my underwear I've shared a dressing room with guys all my frickin' life." Top that sucker.

"good morning class happy first day of school hope you had a good summer welcome back and all that mumbo-jumbo." A teacher-Mrs. Betts I'm assuming- walked into the room and started talking, she looked like the type that meant business but would also allow freedom. My kind of teacher. 'Look you're stuck in this class for the semester, you're in here with me for an hour and a half everyday let's make it count. If you do these things for me then I will intern treat you like the adults you are and grant you some freedom. The things you need to do in order to get this freedom is: never interrupt me, respect me and everyone else in this room as well as their items, complete your work to the best of your ability, always hand things in on time and just use common sense! You guys are good to me I'll be good to you."

The rest of class went on rather well we got our text books and were assigned partners to study and work on projects with. I was assigned Emmett. We did a walkthrough of what the next few months will look like and how we will be graded what types of assignments we will get etc.

At the end of class Emmett went through a million and one jokes trying to get me to laugh-everything from blond jokes the knock-knock jokes- I was about to tell him to shut the hell up when some blond kid yelled across the room.

"Hey Cullen stop harassing the girl with your terrible jokes. Her dads the chief she can have you arrested just like that" and he snapped his fingers. Wow I know he was joking but it still kind of hurts to see that people could think that I would do something like that just because of who my dad is

"Oh your defiantly one to be talkin' Whitlock, you have no sense of humor and can't keep a girl. You take them out but they turn the other way and bolt as soon as you lips touch them." Was Emmett's smart reply. The blond kid stood up and headed our way uh oh not good.

"I'd punch you out right now Cullen but coach would kill me for injuring the defensive lines starter." He turned his head to look at me, "well hello there you must be Bella. I'm jasper Whitlock." Hmmm jasper Whitlock nice name to go with an even nicer face. He's kind of cute I wonder what Emmett meant about 'he can't keep a girl'. Whatever doesn't matter I don't date teammates.

But Jasper Whitlock...


	4. Lunch

Glory on the Ice ch3

Lunch

BPOV

My other morning class went just fine I didn't have time to talk to anybody but that's ok because I didn't know anybody in there. Since it was the first day the teacher was gracious enough to not give us homework. That was a plus.

With my books in hand I make my way to my locker-which is thankfully on the way to the cafe- as I walk down the hall I notes a ton of people staring. I can't help but think take a picture it will last longer. I open the locker and 3 pieces of paper fall out, pieces of paper I didn't put there. I open up the first one and it read _Wanna take a little ride with me:-$?-EM. _What the hell is that about and who is EM I wonder what the second one says? _Hey pretty darling' your gunna be mine.-MN 3. _This is kinda creepy and there's still one more piece of paper oh well I'm going to read it, it won't doing harm eh. Omg I've been in Canada for 2 days and I'm already saying eh! My inner voice is telling me to get over it and move on to the next slightly stalkerish note. _You make me howl can I make you howl babe?-JB ;). _What the f****** helldoes that mean I get the whole joke with the new girl thing but that last one doesn't even make sense!

I put it behind me and head into the cafeteria. Hmmm what to eat what to eat? I settle on a chicken sandwich and a pasta salad because I have tryouts for the school team tonight. My eyes roam the room looking for a good place to sit when I saw Emmett, he must have saw me to because he yelled out "over here miss' I'm the match to your D'!" it was really loud and sounded really really wrong. The entire room burst out in laughter while Emmett sat their looking completely confused.

I marched straight over there and said "so I'm the blond here am I?" he still looked really confused so I thought I'd elaborate a bit "Emmett you just screamed out that 'I was the match to your D' do you know what that sounds like" realisation hit his face and then he looked kind of embarrassed.

"ohhh that didn't come out right sorry" he said to me and then shouted out "I meant hockey. Like she was the forward offensive match to my defence duh"!

"Whatever Em it's no big deal I don't care what any of them think about me." I stated simply and then sat down next to Emmett and this strawberry blond kid.

"Bella let me introduce you to the coolest guys in this room besides yours truly. To your left is Joel Mullin; beside him is Jack Groves, Cameron McInnes, Dylan Fraser, Garrett Knowlton, Cate Ireton, Aiden Taylor, Conner Wright, Ben Groves and Liam Taylor. Ben and Liam are 9th graders but their cool and great players they've played AP with us since Novice." Joel was the kid with the strawberry blond hair, he was short and stalkie but not fat. Jack was your average pretty boy ladies man blond hair with spikes, blue eyes but still short. Cameron was a red head who looked indecisive about who he wanted to be, he was taller than the other 2 but still only average. Dylan is a brunette with chocolate brown eyes to top it off he's tall and scrawny. Garrett Knowlton looked like a big mouth. He had a fohawk with what I'm assuming is his hockey number shaved in one side and a 'G' in the other, he's a bigger kid in weight and height. Cate looked tough but also tiny, she has brown hair and freckles but you can tell nobody pushes her around unless they want hurt. Aiden looked full of himself and out of control. He's blond and pale and skinny with an average height. Conner has jet black hair dark eyes and is really tall-like Emmett tall. Ben grove is a tinny kid that looks like he's got a lot of force behind him red-brown hair and brown eyes. Liam looked exactly like Aiden just a little smaller.

"Hey guys." Wow brilliant response Bella! My brain seems to be on hold right now.

"Hey there sweet thing I'm jack. You need anything, and I mean anything you come to me and I'll hook you up." I could get used to these guys I guess, maybe.

"What jack really means is he wants to actually hookup with you. Hi I'm Cate you wouldn't by any chance be trying out for the boys hockey team would you? Because I would love another girl on the team." I think Cate and I will be great friends by the sounds of it. Oh and the jack thing I've had my share of friends like him, sometimes they make the best friends I guess will have to wait and see.

"Of course I'm trying for the boys team, girls hockey is no fun and I **LOVE** knocking guys 3times my size flat on their asses." Now that sounds like me.

"We got a feisty one do we? Well that suits me just fine" that was Joel.

"Yeah feisty enough that if you ever cross me I will make you suffer on and off the ice. All of you be warned I got my gun licence in grade 7, got a shotgun for my 12th birthday, I've sent guys 3x my size to the hospital, never lost a fight, I stick by my true friends and do whatever they need me to and be whoever they need me to, I think of hockey teams as family, I know many many military procedures, I have connections in almost every department and I am the most stubborn dedicated person you will ever meet." scare them first and then become buddies. Always been my strategy.

"Go B go you tell him!" Emmett the idiot was doing a birthday dance.

"Yo em that stuff applies to you to, and would you stop being an idiot." I say that like it's possible, I think the whole town knows it's a lost cause.

Ben pipes up "you say that like its possible" yeah kid I know that it was stupid but hey it was worth a try.

"Read my mind kid". It was the truth I had thought that right before he said it.

"A) I'm not psychic B) I'm no kid" oh he wanted to be smart well nobody was better at that than me.

"Look kid it's a figure of speech I didn't mean you could actually read minds because that just be freaky. Oh and you are just a kid your what 14 at the oldest 12 at the youngest. You probably weren't even alive for 90's. Same goes for you Blondie" with that I looked at Liam.

They then both at the exact same time said "we were too alive n the 90's we were born in '99."

"I really don't care how old you are physically, it's mentally that matters to me." They were both opening and closing their mouths like they had no idea what to say. Good. All of a sudden the rest of the guys started clapping and Cate started laughing.

"You made Liam speechless. That hasn't happened since he first saw me take off my shirt bake in Atom. Nice job." Cate explained. She sounded thoroughly impressed.

"I'm sure it will happen again tonight at try outs because let's face it Cate you ain't got much there, but Bella seems to have quit a nice rack." Joel said

Unless that is you come to tryouts with your hockey clothes on already and leave with them on to." That was Conner that time.

"I haven't worn hockey clothes under normal clothes since tyke, it's disgusting. And I assure you my 'rack' is completely real" see what they have to say about that.

The table was full of dropped jaws and wide eyes while Cate and I sat their smirking. "Well played my friend well played." Emmett was the first to recover.

"The rest of lunch was spent making anatomy jokes while Joel tried to sweet talk me and I knew exactly where this was headed. So it was no surprise when he said"so you wanna go out some time?"

Joel I'm not really wanting a bf right now I've learned that bf's and hockey don't mix but I will go out with you on **A** date." His face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Kool I'll check my schedule and tell you when's good for me." He thinks he's being kool he needs a reality check.

"Joel stop trying to be kool." Those were my last words as I headed off to gym.

But throughout the entire lunch I couldn't help but notice a table of 4 guys sitting across the room winking and smirking at me. But the strange thing was one was that Jasper Whitlock kid, the one beside him had bronze hair and green eyes, another was dark skinned dark haired and dark eyed, he looked native or something. The last one was a blond baby faced kid with blue eyes and spiky hair. Overall they just looked like a bunch of creeps.

Well one cute creep...


End file.
